Harry Potter and the Dragon's Egg
by pixle
Summary: What happens when Harry wins a Dragon egg, falls in love with Ginny?, and more? this is my vesrion of the 6th book, it has some stuff from 6th in it so bare with me ! HaG RHe .PLEESE R&R this is my first Fan fiction i need sopport!
1. Rescue to the Burrow

#4 Privit Drive

"Harry wake up!" whispered a familiar voice.

Harry just rolled over and put the pillow over his head, and they heard Dudley give a loud snore so they both flinched

"Hurry Harry before _they_ wake up" the voice said with a hint of disgust.

"Fine" Harry said sleepily.

Harry put on his glasses and looked up at up who he thought was Ron, but when his glasses got into focus he was surprised to see Ginny and not Ron, so surprised in fact he fell out of his bed.

Ginny laughed "Wow I don't look _THAT_ bad do I?"

Truth was Harry thought she looked beautiful her hair was curled and she was smiling and she had on a pale gold tee shirt and skirt.

"Come on hurry up Fred and Gorge are waiting they will think we were doing something if we take any longer and I will never hear the end of it!"

Harry gave a week smile to that "Ok sorry I though Ron was coming you didn't really specify in the letter who it was."

He had the letter opened on the top of his trunk, which was already packed. It looked incredibly crumpled considering Harry had read through it thousands of times.

_Dear Harry,_

_We are coming to pick you up at 3 on Monday morning. We will be going to The Burrow. Arthur got promoted and we got front row seats to the Gral. (We will explain what it is when you get here.) It just started again a few years ago and it is very expensive to get seats, but Tonks was able to get us some. We hope those dreadful people weren't TOO mean to you. _

_With all love,_

_Weasleys _

"Ok let's go." he said.

Ginny grabbed one end of the trunk and Harry grabbed the other end. They both looked up at the same time, their faces were inches apart. Harry blushed and looked away. They carried it down the stairs and outside. Harry ran back in quick and left a note to the Dursleys explaining

"Where are Fred and Geor..." he got cut off because at that instant the twins apparated right by Harry and Ginny, grabbed their arms, and disapparated just as fast. Harry got the sensation of being squeezed through a tube. Right when he though he was going to die, they were in the kitchen at The Burrow.

"Hey mum" they all said at once, even Harry he had just gotten so used to her being able to help.

He looked down and blushed. They all laughed. Fred said " so you're my brother than ey? " Harry looked down at his feet and muttered something that sounded kinda like fuck off.

Fred just smiled.

"Ron's up in his room dear." Mrs. Weasley managed to say while she was trying to cook dinner, clean, and talk to Ginny all at the same time.

"George and Fred, help Harry take his trunk up to Ron's room."

"Mum I'm Fred" said one twin.

"And I'm George" said the other twin.

"Just kidding" they said simultaneously while grabbing the ends of the trunk and apparating it up to Ron's room.

Harry slowly walked up the stairs. When he got to Ron's room, he saw something he really did not want to see. Ron and Hermione were snogging right in the middle of the floor. He knocked gently Ron looked up and saw Harry there looking terrified.

"Um Hermione I think Harry's here." she turned aroun, blushed such a deep shade of red it looked purple, and quickly hurried out of the room.

Harry flopped down on his bed and tried to think of other things but the scene just kept playing through his head like a nightmare.

"Soo" Ron said harry looked over and saw Ron was a deep shade of red as well.

"When?" Harry asked

Ron, looking confused said "What are you talking about mate?"

"When did it start?"

"Oh, um, at the end of last school year, I think, yea that seems about right."

"Oh, ok." Harry mumbled and started unpacking his trunk "Can you do me a favor?" he asked

Glad for the change of topic, Ron said "sure" with a relieved look on his face.

"Please don't become like me and Cho."

Ron chuckled "Ok mate we won't."

Harry and Ron started unpacking Harry's trunk. There were a lot of books on dark magic and such.

"Why are you reading these?" he asked

"Well I have to know what Voldemort's using, don't I?" he said casually.

Ron flinched at the sound of the name. He opened up a book and there was a very painful-looking spell called Narfegley it puts ropes around your opponent and sticks five very sharp needles in their arms, legs, and stomach, and made them slowly go in and out and in a different spot and caused extreme pain. It was quite easy to counter though.

"Ow that spell looks like it would hurt a lot."

"Probably would" Harry said with a sigh.

Mrs. Weasley called up at them for lunch and they both finished unpacking and went down.

When Ginny heard them go down, she quietly snuck out of her room and stuck a note into the book that harry was reading, and then slipped down for lunch.

_A/n please Read and review this is my first ever fan fiction I accept all reviews I don't mind flaming if u think it sucks that bad I don't think its that great but if u have any ideas I would also love to hear those and also let me know if I should make my chapters longer. If anyone would like to beta my story, that would be great. It would save my sister a lot of proofing. And just for a fair warning, I cannot spell, punctuate, or use correct grammar worth a damn._


	2. The Note

Chapter 2

Burrow, 9:00 A. M. (Eastern-Standard time. From here on in, I shoot with out a script...) _ Inside joke _

Harry reluctantly got out of bed and glanced over at Ron's bed. He was gone. Harry really did not want to think about where he might be. He threw on some robes from his trunk. When he was walking towards the door, he heard a soft scamper running up the stairs, but he didn't really think much of it. He walked down stairs and saw Mrs. Weasly making a breakfast of eggs, toast, pancakes, bacon, and sausage.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked as casually as he could.

" I think he is out on the Quidditch field practicing with Ginny."

Harry's face must of shown a little too much relief because Mrs. Weasley asked, "What was that for dear?"

"Oh, nothing" he said cheerfully, and ran up to his room to grab his _Firebolt._ He grabbed it, and was running out of his room when his leg knocked off the book on the end of his bed onto the floor where it fell open, and a note slid out. Harry curiously grabbed it and read it.

It said:

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_Harry I love you. _

Harry just assumed it was some overly obsessed girl trying to get his attention. He had grabbed it from the owls he got about twice a week, but had told Hedwig to just drop them a few weeks ago. He was surprised but just figured he'd slipped it in there for a book mark. Though he couldn't remember when he had done that, so he just shrugged it off and ran down to the pitch.

When he got down there, he jumped on his broom and threw up a golf ball and caught and then he said to Ron:

"Hey guess what I found in my book?"

"Probably some spell that would hurt me a lot if you hit me with it right now." he replied as casually as he could. They both broke down laughing.

"Yea I have a lot of those, but that not what I was talking about."

"Hmm what then?" he replied

"It was a love note from someone probably just an overly obsessed girl that I don't even know. The poem was pretty lame. I was just wondering if you knew about it."

Neither of them noticed Ginny do a sharp turn but Ron thought he heard a small sob although he wasn't sure.

"Nope I don't know anything about it; sorry mate."

Ginny turned back. Now her eyes were slightly puffy, but neither of them noticed. They continued to play 'till dusk.

"Ok we'd better go in for supper, or mom is going to get flipping pissed" Ron said.

They all flew down and went inside Ginny moved in rather quickly, not wanting to talk.

Tonks and Remus joined them for supper and there was a lot of talk. Remus said that he would be going back to the school this year to train Harry in special areas of magic.

"Hmm, that sounds...interesting" Harry said trying not to sound scared at dueling a full strength wizard.

Tonks was moving the turkey over towards her and her hand slipped into the gravy, and burned her. She fixed it right away.

"Sorry for being so clumsy Molly" whimpered Tonks, still cradling her hand.

After supper Ron and Harry went up to their room and Ron asked if he could see the note.

"I swear I've seen that handwriting I just don't know where..."

"Oh don't worry about it. It's bloody bad though, and you're right, the poem is pretty lame not to mention so not original"

They laughed about it for a little bit then they heard a light scamper that Harry had heard before. He ran over to the door and opened it up. He looked up and down the stairs.

"Hello?" Harry hollered.

"Who was it?" Ron asked.

"No one probably just rats or something."

But it was someone; Ginny was up in her room crying.

_A/n thank you for any review I get and please remember this is my first story and I accept ALL kind of praise or criticism _. _Thank you I love my readers :) And still looking for a beta. My sister is helping me a lot_. _She even had to correct my author's note._


	3. Get it on

CHAPTER 3

Burrows 11:00 a.m.

Everyone had gotten up late that day so they had breakfast late. Harry was playing with his eggs, Ron didn't look like he had much of in appetite ether. He kept glancing anxiously at the stairs, Hermione had not come down yet.

"May I be excused please mom." Ron said looking down at his half eaten toast.

"Yes dear."

Ron practically threw his plate on the counter and sprinted up the stairs.

"I wonder what's up with him." George said with a twinkle in his eye.

harry really didn't want to think about were he was going ether Fred and George had played a prank on him, or he was doing... something else.

"May I be excused please Mrs. Weasley." Asked harry.

"Call me mom." she said teasingly .

The whole table laughed , Harry just looked embarrassed.

"And yes u can go dear." She said.

Harry walked over to the counter and put his plate on it. He slowly walked up the stairs and was about to go into Ron's room ,but thought better and walked up to the attic when he opened the door. He wished he HAD gone in Ron's room.

"O faster Ron!" squealed Hermione.

"Wetter!" he groaned

"Harder"!

Ron let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Oh please don't stop sexy please don't stop!"

It was like a train wreck, or a bad check ,Harry dint want to stare but he couldn't look away.

He fainted.

Hermione looked up her hair was a mess and she was still completely nude.

"Um... Ron." She whispered.

"Oh Hermione don't stop!" Pleaded Ron.

"Turn around." She said worryingly.

Ron turned around and saw Harry their on the ground who had fainted.

"Aw FUCK !" He shouted.

they both got their cloths on and carried harry down to his bed. He was thrashing, obviously having nightmares.

"Damn we really fucking screwed that one up." Ron said.

"Yea." Hermione agreed.

"I figured he would just go into your room."

"He probably would of but I hurried up the stairs really fast. He probably thought we would be in their so went up to the attic instead."

"DAMN!" Hermione shouted!

Mrs. Weasley called up, "I don't want to hear you use that kind of language Ron!"

"But." He started to argue.

"Don't argue with me Ronald Weasley !" And she huffed back into the kitchen.

Hermione and Ron went back up to Hermione's room. Luckily Ginny wasn't their so they locked the door and continued what they had started.

Ginny snuck down into Harry's room and gently stroked his hair then he heard him mumble something in his sleep it sort of sounded like.

"Oh Ginny please don't leave me like this I love you not Cho".

Ginny's heart skipped a beat, her sole soared with excitement. She looked down at Harry for a little bit and the happily skipped up to Her room, the door was locked so she just figured Hermione was changing. She said

"alamora"

And opened up the door, she said.

"Hi Hermione".

Then she heard.

"Oh please Ron don't stop Don't stop Yes YES !"

"Harder !"

Ginny looked down and fainted.

This time they both looked Ron said.

"Aw fuck not again".

They put Ginny in her bed, then went back up to the attic.

A/n this is rated M so please don't get on my case and sorry for the short chapters im not good at writing long ones but I try and get 1 or 2 up a day and I'm going to have a lot of chapters hopefully around 40 or 50 Thank you please R&R and also thanks to all my friends who read this story for me


	4. crying and lying

k, i think i got everything... but have other ppl check it to make sure...

CHAPTER 4

Later that night...

When the whole family was down eating Harry remembered something he had  
been meaning to ask.

"What is the Gral?" he asked.

Mr. Weasly looked up and walked over to the counter and grabbed a  
brochure and handed it to Harry.

_GRAL_

The Gral is a legendary event in which wizards compete amongst one another while riding their pets, companions, and friends... Dragons! They are in a completely enclosed arena and the point of the duel is to knock the other wizard of their dragon. It was first started in the Middle Ages but closed down in the 1800's because the death toll was to high .The ministry has put in some new regulations to bring done the death toll a little bit. One of the most exciting thing this year is their will be a dulling tournament that goes on afterwards, the winner receives a dragons egg! For more details please owl Magical Sport and Games department at the ministry.

Signed,

Fudge  
  
"Wow!" Harry whispered still staring at the brochure.

Harry's heart was leaping with excitement. He thought it sounded fascinating he remembered his 4th year when he had to face a dragon he had thought it to be terrifying at the time but this just sounded fascinating.

Ginny hadn't come down for supper Mrs. Weasly asked if Harry could go check on her.

Harry went up the stairs and was about to poke his head in and tell Ginny it was time for supper but he heard her crying.

He knocked gently. 

Ginny looked up and when she saw it was him she tried to hide her tears  
Harry walked in and sat on the end of her bed by her. 

"What's the matter" he asked gently.

"Nothing." She said, still trying to hide her tears.

Harry saw her trying to hide something he tried to grab it but she put under her leg, and Harry wasn't about to reach there.

"It's ok, you can tell me. What's the matter?"

"Nothing just never mind" she said.

Harry tried to grab the parchment again he got it. It was the note he saw earlier.

"Did you write thing?"

"No... Cho gave it to me and told me to get it to you" She lied.

"Why were you crying then" He asked soothingly.

Ginny laid her head on his shoulder, he didn't protest.

"Because I heard you talking about how lame it was and I don't want you to hurt her feelings" she lied again.

"Oh." having nothing else to say, he was shocked.   
"But I thought Cho didn't like me."

"She didn't but she realized she was being stupid and wants you back."

"Well I'm going to have to break it to her that I don't like her anymore I love some else though they probably don't like me..." 

Ginny's heart skipped a beat when he said that and she moved a little closer, again he didn't protest.

Ginny broke out in sobs again.

"It's fine. Everything will be ok" he whispered gently in her ear.  
They must of sat their for half hour then Ginny fell asleep.

Harry gently laid her down and went back down to supper.

"What took you so long mate?" Ron asked rather loudly obviously  
Mrs. Weasly had been pestering him.

"Ginny's not really in the mood to eat." He said before anyone had a chance to ask.

"We need to go to Diogon Ally tomorrow" Mr. Weasly said not looking up from his paper.

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you, your letters arrived today."

Mrs. Weasly passed one around to everyone.

Harry quickly glanced down his list also in the envelope was a  
Quidditch caption badge just then Ron shouted out.

"I WAS MADE HEAD BOY!" He said excitingly.

"I'M HEAD GIRL!" Hermione said possibly more excitingly.

Fred and Gorge shook their heads. "I though we could of expect better from you two, at least Harry's still with us."

Mrs. Weasly glared at them. "I'm very proud of all three of you."

Ron and Harry went up to their room.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Watcher Harry?" 

"I think I had a bad dream… it was about you and Hermione"

Ron flinched at this but Harry didn't notice. 

"And..." Ron asked as causally as possible.

"Well you two were in the attic and err... you were doing something…" 

"I think I know what you mean mate."

"And..." He asked.

"Probably just a bad dream mate g-night".

If Harry could of seen Ron he would of seen that he was a deep shade of red

_A/N This is rated M for a reason , Thank you for the 1 review I've gotten and the 165 hits... I would appreciate more reviews I know my Characters are a little OOC im trying to fix that and im also trying to put more emotion into it and I like short chapters but Im going to have about 60 or so... but please R&R ! And also I have 240 hits and 1 review come one people ! _


	5. Books, rings, and other things

"Open up the freaking door !" Shouted Ginny from out side the room. 

"One second please I'm getting dressed" Harry replied. 

"Its flipping time to go!" she shouted.

"I don't care tell Ron to go out their." he replied sleepily.

Harry was sitting on the end of his bed, he was already dressed but he was flipping through the book that Hagrid had given him the first year. He was on the verge of tears, Ron was still in bed.

"Its time to go to Diagon ally!"she shouted.

At this Harry got up at one and grabbed his bag of galleons and burst out the door , unfortunately Ginny was standing right their and Harry fell on top of her. Their faces were literally centimeters apart. They sat their for a few moments then Harry got up and said.

"Sorry" rather embarrassed.   
Ginny just kind of gave him a shy look and went down the stairs. Her heart was leaping with happiness about what had just happened.

"Hi harry, dear." said Mrs. Weasley. 

"Hello." he replied.

It was about 5:00 in the morning.

"Tonks will be meeting us their" Mrs. Weasley announced.

All harry could think to say was "Oh, Ok.".

There is a ministry car waiting out side, please tell Ron to hurry its getting late.

Harry ran up the stairs and barged in Ron was not their...

He figured he would be in Hermione room he was about to open it up when he remembered what had happened last time, so he knocked their was no answer...

He heard the shower going so he ran down to the bathroom and knocked on that he heard Ron say something. So he went in when he looked at the shower he saw two figures in bracing each other and kissing, Harry turned around very fast and walked down stairs.

"They're , I mean he's bust" Harry said looking around nervously.

"Wow Harry YOU dint grow up with him, I'll go get him mom"Ginny said bravely.

Harry tried to warn her but she was already up the stairs she came back down looking just as shocked as Harry had.

"Um yea Harry's right th... I mean He's busy" she said, then shot Harry a quick glance.

"I'll go get him" Molly stated.

"NO!" both Harry and Ginny shouted .

"Why?" she asked looking confused .

"Here ill go get him." Harry said.

He walked up the door and hammered on the door.

"You two better be out in 5 minuets or Ron, your mum is coming up!" He shouted!

He heard the shower turn of and 2 people scrabbling he walked down stairs.

"They will be ready in about 5 minuets." He stated looking relived.

"They?" Molly looked confused.

"O sorry I mean he." He said nervously.

"Oh ok, Ginny could you go get Hermione?" Asked Molly

"She's coming down in a bit ...I talked to her to..." Harry said proud of himself for coming up with an excuse so fast.

"Ok" Said Molly still looking confused.

By the time they all got to the ministry car the driver was looking very inpatient.

They all got into the car and it was very cramped . So Ginny had to sit on Harry's lap they were both thinking.

this is my lucky day, to bad he/she doesn't like me.

They drove for a good hour or so when they finely reached The Leaky Caldron they all got out and went to the back at the brick wall, harry still remembered it so he punched it in. It looked the same as always witches and wizards running every ware... no safer place... Ginny was walking awfully close Harry, he dint notice.

"Ok the first place we have to go is..." But before she could finish ,they were all headed in different directions.

Harry and Ron went down to Flourish and Blotts To get their new books.

"Check this out mate!" Ron shouted across the room at Harry.

Ron was holding up something that looked like a bouncy ball.

"What is it he asked?" Harry asked.

"Its suppose to tell your horoscope if you say your name." Ron said excitedly.

"Try it!" Harry urged!

"Ronald Weasley!" he said.

On the ball came up this.

_you want ask something that will change your life, but you are afraid the answer will give you a fright, so just to let you know so you do not have to guess, the answer to your question shall be yes!_

Harry looked at it and replied " just some rubbish I recone you weren't going to ask anything were you?".

But Ron was looking over joyed and still staring at the riddle.

"How much do you recone this is?" He asked Harry loudly.

an old lady came from the front of the store and grabbed it.

it is A lot more than you can afford ,50 galleon and it is very fragile so please don't be using it!

Ron looked very disappointed.

"Here mate if you want it that bad ill buy it for you but you ow me !" he handed the old lady 50 galleon and then the bought their books and went out the door.

"Harry thanks a million man im saving my money!" He said Nervosly.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Mate, were going ring shopping!" He announced.

"WHAT ?" Harry asked in shock.

"You bloody heard me, we. ARE.. GOING...RING...SHOPPING!"!

suddenly the meaning of the horoscope flowed to harry ... Ron was going to ask Hermione to marry him !

and at that they set out down the street .

meanwhile...

Ginny and Hermione were at Quality Quidditch supplies.

"Oh Hermione I wish I could get this new _Lighting wave _!It's the newest addition too bad I don't have 200 galleons." she laughed.

"Oh sorry Ginny, what?" Hermione had been looking out the window at Ron as he and Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts.

"Your obsessed!" Ginny laughed.

"No im not" Hermione defend.

"Are to!" Ginny shouted.

"ARE NOT" Hermione shouted louder.

" AAARRRRRREEE TOOOOOOOO!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs.

by this time the whole store was looking at them.

"Sorry." Ginny announced she grabbed a Broom cleaning kit witch was useless to her because she didn't have a broom, and bought it.

They all went to The Apothecary.

They were all whispering in the corner.

Harry was talking to Ginny about the new _lighting wave_, and making fun of Hermione and Ron it was the first time Harry had had a good time in a long time.

"I mean their always snogging I had the weirdest dream !" Ginny said. " I imagined them Having sex in my bed room!

"Really ! I had a dream were they were doing it in the attic... now that I think about it I don't think it was a dream" Harry laughed

They both started laughing uncontrollably just as Snape walked in he shot them a nasty look.

"So Potter you have been kicked out of everywhere but here?" he sneered.

"No I was going to get poison to slip into your drink." Harry joked.

at that snape turned and left and Ginny and Harry started talking again .

Hermione and Ron weren't really having a conversation unless the have some weird way of speaking with their tongues...

After that Hermione and Ginny headed of to Flourish and Blotts. and Harry and Ron went to Necklaces , Rings and Other things  _The magical Jewelry for all ages. _

Harry and Ron were looking at rings when a young Assistant came up to help.

"So what are you _boys_ looking for today?" she asked making sure to stress boys.

"An..a.. An engagement ring..." Ron studdered.

"Oh, well they are over hear!"she said leading them through out the shop.

"Who's the lucky girl?" she asked politely.

"Hermione." Ron said in a dreamy voice.

"Oh nice name!" was about all the Assistant managed to come up with.

"What price are we looking at?" she asked.

"100 galleons!" Ron said proudly.

"Oh we don't have much that low..."she said.

Ron looked on the verge of tears .

Harry quickly added "make that 200!" and handed Ron a 100 Galleons.

Ron looked thunder struck.

"Harry you...you really don't have to.".

At the mention of the name The Clerks eyes went up to Harry's forehead.

Harry politely ignored her.

"Hermione is my friend to she deserves the best."he smiled.

"That is more like the price I like to see and I will give a discount to if I can have his she pointed to Harry auto graph!" The clerk said cheerfully.

"Deal!" Harry said. And signed her robe

When Ron and Harry walked out Ron was happily admiring the ring. When they heard a BANG !

They quickly ran towards the sound their were death eaters everywhere ! And also People from the Order everywhere and the ministry their was a full fledged battle going on!

Harry lost it...

He charged into battle firing hexes everywhere, He saw Ginny dueling and he saw a death eater about to fire the killing curse at her . Everything slowed down he couldn't stop his anger he pointed his wand straight at the Death Eater and thought of anything that would cause him pain.

So his spell sounded something like...

"Crucnarfmpra!" (crusiatouse . The spell I made up earlier, and setumsempra all in 1)

...the death eater was a bloody mess and in extreme pain and had five needles in him.

Harry kept going firing curses at who ever he could he even kicked one in the head.

when the battle finely ended their were a few deaths... and a lot of death eaters had been sent to prison . Among the dead were , Dean's dad, a few people Harry dint know, and a child who had been hit bye a stray curse and last worm tail who had been hit bye his one of his own. And their had been 18 death eaters sent to prison the rest had disapparated...

Mrs. Weasley was crying ,bill had been injured and was sent to saint mongos.

They all took the flew powder back.

But when they got to the Burrow their was no Burrow just ash. a fireplace and the dark mark over it...

They were all thunderstruck just staring at the rubble.

They all started to cry and all of a sudden a rush of emotions came to Harry.

How many of those he loved he had lost he had to find the remaining Hercruxes and destroy them and then kill Voldemort. Harry looked up and he saw in the center of the ashes was Charlie ... dead. They all started to cry , Harry took Ginny in an embrace and they cried and cried...

Sorry for all of those of u who like only fluff but I had to make it interesting and don't worry it will get happy again but please R &R I worked really hard on this and I would like some credit or flames ur choice, for it thank you!

P.s I do not own Harry potter.


	6. Wormtail's last straw

CHAPTER 6

this is going to be an Extremely short chapter I will respond to reviews at the end but this chapter is very impotent later. And sorry its been so long sense I updated.

Gaunt's House

"YOU FAILURE! " Shouted Voldemort full of rage he was pacing the room and Wormtail was standing their whimpering in fear.

" I sent the group of death eaters to Diagon Ally and What do I get A few of them dead and 18 sent to ... ooo I wont say it PAINS me to much, then I sent more Death Eaters to The Pile of Shit the call a home !" Voldormort vented..

Wormtail stifled a laugh considering were they were staying, Voldemort brought out his wand.

"Crucio!" Shouted Voldemort.

" You... will... never... laugh... at me!" Voldemort said through gritted with pure anger.

"I... im sorry my lord !" whimpered Wormtail.

"Ill stop if you say please." He smirked..

"Pl plee please. " Wormtail studdered he was on the verge of tears.

Voldemort looked down at wormtail.

"Wormtail. You are pathetic!" Voldemort sneered, "get me the boy." He rasped and with that he walked out of the room his cape flaring behind him like a magician doing his disappearing act. At the thought of this Wormtail almost laughed again.

Wormtail looked down at the floor he thought.

_Why. Why did I betray lily and James, Why did I follow him. Why am I here . Why was I so stupid, Why did I get both my friends killed, Why did I help this evil mad, Why is Voldemort so mean, Why was he looking down at the floor, Why did he just stomp on that spider. The answer to all his questions were... he was scared. And he was going to Change ! _

Wormtail stomped out of the room and went out the door their were a few death eaters at the entrance one of them tried to trip him the all snickered.

"Were you going Wormtail?" sneered Malfoy .

Peter (wormtail) drew out his wand and stuck it against Malfoys throat.

"Call me Peter." he whispered to with a bit of happiness in his eye. Then he pointed his wand at Malfoy and thought _petrificus totalus_ he had mastered no word magic. Malfoy froze and fell to the ground , all the other Death Eaters were in shock with that Peter turned on his Heel and Apparated.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_A/N like I said this is really short but impotent I should get another chapter up sometime today o r very early tomorrow that one is going to be fairly long ! _

_**now I believe I was going to respond to reviews ! **_

_Moonlit tiger lily: thank you for the first review and the constructive criticism im trying to get more emotional and more realistic so thanks for your help._

_Sapphire-Emerald-Teardrop: thank you for the sopport your story is coming along good keep going on that :P and mines not better than yours you have talent girl keep going ! _

_System Overload: Thanks for caring , and I will keep going _

_pettybureaucrat: Hey yea their going to have lots of fun chapter 12 I think hehehe lol and yea they will evetuly figure echoer out. And it pained me to write that chapter._

_eLpHaBaFaBaLaElPhIeFaE: Ok I hate your name ! And I can because ur my sis. And I know I need to get a Beta reader o well... im still looking and im trying to get more emotional. _

_EmperorJaden: Thanks for your review it made my day lol. You are my fellow star wars freak ! I think you are going to be my guest in chapter 10i think ... yea that one :P well Ttyl ! _

_Imgannadie: Thanks for the review it pushed me along to write farther_

_Pheonixxsong: Thank you for the Review it helped me im trying to put in more detail and emotion I know I REALLY need a beta reader but o well... my sis wont do it anymore lol so I did the last 2 chapters and this one if you know someone willing to do it let me know and yea your right I need to put more things in I went through and read my own story and it wasnt that grate thinsk moved along to fast._

_Thank you to all my reviewers ! _

_Signed _

_Pixel _

_P.S. I know im not suppose to put responses in but my chapter was way to short so I figured I might as well... _


	7. The Dream

CHAPTER 7  
I finely got a beta reader ! yea thank you so much !

Burrow, well the Burrows rubble.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, And Hermione were digging through the rubble trying to find any thing that was left after the fire.

Harry laughed for the first time since they had seen the destruction and held up something that looked like a Frisbee.

"Hey guys look what I found!" he shouted across the rubble.

"What is it?" All 3 of his friends asked a questioning look in their eyes.

"The clock!" He smiled looking very pleased.

At that Molly Looked up from Charlie were she had been crying and smiled for the first time that day, she ran over to Harry gave him a bone-breaking hug and grabbed the clock and looked at it.

Its said,  
Arthur: Work

Molly: Burrow

Charlie: the hand was broken

Bill: Saint Mungo's

Percy: The hand was broken

At that Molly gasped and started Crying.

"What dose a broken hand mean?" Asked Ron.

Everyone glared at him and tried to conferred Molly

Molly looked up in Ron's eyes Ron could see nothing but sadness in them

" It means... It means he... he's dea... dead!" it took all her strength to say that and then started sobbing again. Everyone just looked down at the ground mourning even though no one liked him ,they still felt a since of loss.

Molly wiped away her tears and glanced at the rest of the clock.  
Fred: Diagon ally

Gorge: Diagon ally

Ron : Burrow

Ginny: Burrow

She looked back up and glanced around at the kids her eyes were still watery and whispered something that sounded like,

"Thank Merlin that the rest of you weren't hurt!" and walked back over to Charlie's body .She just sat their looking into his lifeless eyes. the other four started digging though the rubble again.

Harry found his trunk and thanked god that they were fire proof! When he was digging though it he herd a small pop, and looked around he didn't see anything figured he has just stepped on an air bubble. He had done that a lot today.

The rest of them had found their trunks now and a few other positions as well.  
Ginny shouted, "Hey look its Crookshanks!" .

They all looked up and sure enough their was Crookshanks chasing a grey field mouse in the field by their house.

That made Harry think of Hedwig Harry looked saddened.

"Theirs Hedwig too!" shouted Hermione.

Harry let go a sigh of relief at this Ginny smirked she knew what Harry had been thinking.

Following Hedwig was Pigwidgeon.

Molly sighed a small hint of saddens in it "Well I suppose we should go to Grimmauld place then." Everyone could tell that she dint want to. "Then I will Owl Arthur and let him know what happened, come on grab hold of me all of you".

They all Apparated Harry could never get used to the feeling. They all appeared right out side Grimmauld Place and walked inside and walked up to were he usually slept, flopped down on his bed and fell asleep.

"Harry I need to tell you something." said Ginny in a worried voice.  
"What is it sweetie?" Harry asked.

Ginny went over to the couch Harry was sitting on and sat down next to him, she put her head on his shoulder, Harry stroked her hair.

"Well I'm… I'm... LUNCH!" She said the last word rather loudly.

"What?" Harry asked very confused .

"Come on Harry its time for lunch!" said Ginny , Then he woke up.

Their staring down at him was Ginny who had hit him with a pillow.

"Ok, Ok I'm up!" he said Slightly annoyed at being woken up from his dream, He had a strange feeling it was important somehow.

Harry though Sigh only if I could call her sweetie and she would respond. The thought of that lightened his spirit a little and then they both walked down stairs for lunch.

A/N, Thanks for all the reviews I have lol and also thank you to my new beta reader. Lets give him a round of applause !


	8. Weasly Wizard Weazes

Chapter 8

Sorry it's been so long science I updated! I've been on vacation. you don't have to read the part chapter but a friend asked me to write it is just WWW (Weasly Wizard Wheezes) stock. (Sorry it's so short!) Ill update with the real story again in 2 days I promise and it will be a long chapter.

I won't use what's in the book you can look that up your self. And anyone has permission too use this stuff if you give me recognition at the end of the chapter.

Bazooka Bubble gum: Give it to a friend for a laugh they chew it … their head inflates to 5 times the normal size… great for party's (effect wares of in 10 minutes)

Duplicator: it's a simple wand really. Just point it at your self and you will have hologram of you that dose what you command! It's really useful for freaking out friends!

Dream Demon: a simple pill, slip it into your enemy's drink or friends if you feel like being evil that night they are sure to have demented dreams.

Love X: who needs love potions, when you can have HATE potions? Work the same way as love potions except they have the opposite effect.

Body swap: share this pill with a friend. And you can switch bodies for a day! (A little bit of pain involved). 

Instant muggle cloths: stop looking like a complete moron in those muggle cloths YOU get just say activate and it will pick out a random muggle out fit for u depending on your gender and it will look descent!

Baby boggerts: give your friends a scare with these magical 1 time use boggerts hide it in their trunk when they open it up they will instantly try and make it go away with ridicule! the thing is it will diplopic it until the magic wares out in 10 minutes. 

Happy honey: feeling blue. Don't fret just squeeze half a tube of this in your mouth and you will feel better instantly (WARNING DO NOT USE MULTIPAL TIMES BECAUSE MIGHT CAUSE ADDICTION). 

Dream giver: just take this right before you go to bed and think about what you want to dream about and you will instantly fall asleep you will sleep for 8 hours straight only dreaming of "your topic"

Love links: this is an interesting devise that has caused us a lot of trouble but we finely got it right! This will create a mental bond between you and your loved one you will share some thoughts and dreams depending on the strength of your love and your passion to that person at the moment.

Caroling Canaries: these are just stupid. But yet use a lot of magic. In the box contains 10 canaries and tell them who you want them to fallow around if you don't say a name they will just go random. Anyhow they follow are go around singing Christmas carols endlessly, sure to drive the follower insane!

Alone time: Never can find a privet place and everyone is always bugging you? This is for you! Just place this box at the foot of a lock and a door will open up you have 10 seconds to get into the door you will be in a room with what ever is on the box, look at the front of this box for details. But it only last for half hour. So if you and a loved one are doing something… remember only half hour!

Vanishing hoops : this package contains two hoops place one were you want the "reserve" to appear and pt the other one of the reserves head and their stuck in the place you put them till they can find away back. (Not as much fun with people who can apparate).

Ok let me know if it's any good if it is ill do more later but its 6 in the morning right now and I really need to go to bed! 


	9. Dreams and things

Harry Potter And the Dragons Egg, Chapter 8.

This chapter is brought to you by the 4th, 5th, 1st, 20th, and 8th letters of the alphabet!

Later that day at grimald place…

Harry was talking to Hermione about some spells he had found in "counter spells of the unforgivable, bye Iam D Ead" When Ginny walked in, she sat down on Harry's lap jokingly. Harry grabbed her around the waist to pull her closer. When he realized what he did he let go instantly, and blushed a deep shade of red.

" Aww you don't want to hold me?" Ginny asked. With a puppy face trying not to giggle, Harry glared at her and then grabbed her hips and pulled her back up on to his lap and gave her a huge smile. 

"Their happy" he asked also then trying not to laugh, Ginny just hit him in the arm but did not get off Harry's lap.

Hermione kept looking in between them suspiciously and finally asked " is their something you guys need to tell me?".

"NO!" they both said a little to quickly, Ginny practically jumped of Harry's lap. They were both thinking yea _I wish their was…_ , they sat in a uncomfortable silence Hermione finely said

"Well I better go and study"she said lazily and got up Harry and Ginny suspected she went to find Ron most likely to snog or something. When she was walking away she muttered something that sounded like "liars" but covered it up with a cough.

Harry and Ginny just sat there for a while in an uncomfortable silence before Ginny finally said, " I'm cold".

Harry moved closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulder and cuddled with her a little bit he thought _sigh only as friends… _while Ginny was thinking the exact same thing they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Mrs. Weasly walked in and she saw Harry holding Ginny lying down on the couch. She had a urge to slap Harry for touching her daughter but also she knew she couldn't interfere with love ,if she tried she would be in a living hell, she let out a sigh and magically made a blanket to cover them up. And thought _Well better him than Dean or Michael._ Then she went back down to the kitchen to continue working on supper.

Harry was having the dream again and when he got to the same part again his dream switched .He dreamt him and Ginny in the forest having a picnic and they had a baby, a baby named…. Then again it switched and he and Ron were again in the ministry battling death eaters every time he had this dream he imagined Dumbledore dying though he was still alive but then right when Dumbledore door died it switched he was talking to his parents… he had never had this dream before...

"Harry its time to come in!" his Mother shouted Harry started to walk in as the seen morphed, he was up stairs He saw Voldemort and Harry's site was from a cradle looking over at the terrible seen. He heard the 2 most terrifying words a wizard could here and Voldemort shouted "ADAVARA KADAVRA!" Harry saw his mum fall Voldemort started to laugh wickedly. Harry wanted to hurt him in every was possible but couldn't.

"Now Harry its time for you to go join your mummy and daddy, ADAVARA KADAVRA!".

Harry saw a blinding flash of green light and then a modifying scream "NOOOOOOOOO NOOOO!".

Voldemort was gone just like that. and then their was something Harry did not expect, he heard a small pop and saw a small rat scamper across the room and the surprising thing is what it turned into turned into. A small man that looked very much like a rat... Wormtail. Harry wanted to hurt him in every way possible again, he was crying as he looked down and Lily and James. Shook his head and took them out of the house. And put hem on the front door step and crossed their arm, he knew later there would be the ministry, he considered staying their and letting them take him to azakaban but he dint... he was scared . He walked back up and took the crying Harry out of his cradle, carried him down a tear dripped on Harry's face. He ran his finger over Harry's scar and smiled slightly though he dint yet know what it meant and that it would change the wizerding world for ever, planted a light kiss on his forehead then he started to sob uncountable and apparated just like that, that was that. Harry woke up.

His scar was searing with pain, he screamed and jumped up flinging Ginny on the floor she woke up at that and looked very angry, but when she looked at Harry her face changed to worry and she ran over and embraced him.  
"What's wrong?" she asked sounding extremely worried, Harry was trying to grip his dream but it was falling away as fast as his scar was coming out of pain. 

"Nothing…Just…Dream…that's all..." he was hyperventilating. Ginny looked up at him they were still in an embrace.

"You have a drop of blood on your cheek" she said and wiped it of but there was no cut under it." That's strange… but any who what was the dream about?".

"I cant remember.." his breathing was back down to normal by now and he was just kind of starring of into space trying to remember what it was he hit him self on the head.

"Don't do That !" Ginny shouted. "That's my job" and she slapped Harry across the face. Harry smiled slightly then his face turned back to concentration.

"All I remember is it had something to do with Wormtail…(he remembered the first dreams but wasn't about to tell Ginny about them).". 

Just then Ron and Hermione walked in they were having a feud. Harry and Ginny looked over 2 seconds later they were snogging.

"Aw and it was just getting interesting" Ginny whispered to Harry. 

They both stifled their laughs and walked out of the room. 

(_A/N) I'm trying to make this a long chapter and a bit more emotion and 98 of people will try and figure out what the 4th 5th 1st 20th and 8th letters of the alphabet are. And sorry for all the bad grammar im bating this my self... and I warned you about it earlier.  
_  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
Grimald 2 days before term starts.

Harry had just woken up and was looking at an old photo album hen he heard a small sobbing coming from the room next to his. He walked over to it and then remembered it was Ginny's. He opened the door very slowly and walked in and prayed to god she wasn't changing... not that he wouldn't like it but he dint want to offend Ginny. She was looking at a picture she looked up at Harry and quickly hid her tears along with the picture under her pillow.

"Hi" she said a little to loudly and giving a huge grin.

"What's the matter Gin?" Harry asked sitting next to her at the foot of her bed and wrapped him arms around her, Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry had an urge to kiss her but resisted it and though _she would be mad at me… .  
_  
"Wrong?Nothingswrong,whatwouldmakeyouthinksomethingwaswrong?" she said a little to quickly than started sobbing uncontrollably again. Harry just sat their and waited for her to finish she finally fell a sleep in his arms. He gently kissed her on the forehead, He slowly and carefully took the picture from under the pillow it was a picture of him and Cho... he had no clue what it was about so shrugged it of. Then gently lade her down on the bed and went down for breakfast.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

_This little section will be from Ron's point of view. And yes Hermione will be a little OOC _

Ron was sitting on his bed looking at Chudly Cannon Strategy. Hermione walked in with a black leather and lace thong and bra. Ron just sat there and stared open mouthed.

"Hey Sweet one!" she said seductively, Ron was still just sitting there staring, Hermione came up and bitch slapped him to get him back into his senses he shook his head to clear his thoughts though now Hermione was all he COULD think about. 

"O umm hi Hermione you fill that out… nicely." Hermione sat on his lap and wiggled in. He started gaping again, another slap. She started to slowly pull his pants down and touched him gently. He let out a groan.

" Oh you like that do you?" He nodded. She got down on to her knees and gently sucked the top going in a bit farther each time. His eyes went up into his head and let out a long groan.

"Ohhh mione you cant do this OO mione don't stop mione please don't stop!" he ripped of her bra and pulled her on top of him. HE slowly started to suckle on her neck and then he slowly moved his tongue down and played with the buds of her breast so they swelled. Now it was her turn to groan. Ron slipped of him shirt and pants and ripped of Mione's thong and stuck a finger inside of her she groaned again. He pulled out his wand and cast the spell on his thing then cast the wand aside. Now put the real thing inside of her. He pushed harder and harder she was squealing his name with delight.

" O Ron please don't stop please!" Ron slowly moved his hands over her white mounds and passionately kissed her. They continued to do the nasty for a few hours and then Ron sighed.

"Fuck Mione its time to go down for supper else mum will come up looking." they both slipped into their Robes and went down. On there way down Hermione whispered teasingly to Ron "That was the best ever this time I dint have to lie when I said I was turned on!" Ron hit her in the arm playfully as they walked into the kitchen.  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Hope you guys liked this chapter I had fun writing it R&R! And again sorry bout the spelling hope it isn't to bad !

Signed 

Pixle


	10. walk in

Harry Potter and the dragons Egg,

Chapter 9

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Grimald place. Lunch,

Harry and Ginny were chatting when Hermione and Ron walked in ,Ron punched her in the arm.

"Now Ron its not nice to hit girls, tisk tisk." Ginny joked, her and Harry had just finished talking about what they would do with their dragons egg if they won it, and the start of term. Ginny had been hoping that maybe Harry would ask her out but had pretty much given up all hop. And she just went back to being his friend, well Harry was debating if he should ask her out but decided not to and kept telling himself that _Its Ron's sister he would kill me _**over and over**Hermione and Ron were both looking extremely happy, Ginny noticed that Hermione hair was all messed up. She told Harry this and they both burst out laughing. Hermione looked at them questionably.

"What's so funny?" she had a very puzzled look on her face.

"Never mind!" Said Harry and Ginny in unison and at that they both burst out laughing again, Hermione just rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Ron followed her like a little puppy. Harry told this to Ginny and they both started laughing again.

Ron and Hermione Came back in 10 minuets later and Hermione's hair was even more messed up and her robe was lopsided. And all they had for lunch were peanut butter sandwiches, "That took a while for peanut butter sandwiches"

Ginny pointed out but also said it mockingly; they both just glared at her and started to eat. Harry and Ginny Started up their conversation again.

"So who do you think the new defense against the dark arts teacher is going to be?" Ginny asked, Harry was starting into her eyes and thinking about how beautiful she was. He dint notice her talking.

" Oh sorry what?" He asked. He had totally blanked out, Ginny just lauged.

" Oh caught up in my looks are we, I'm not that ugly!" she said looking hurt but than started laughing and finely sighed and repeated "Who you think the new defense against the dark arts teacher is going to be?".

" Oh I don't know I'm just praying for not another Umbiridge" They both laughed at this and Harry blanked out again they dint even notice when Ron and Hermione slipped outside.

Morning of the start of term

Thwap, Harry got hit in the head with the pillow he was just about to get to the important part in the dream again to…

"Come one mate its time to go!" Harry glanced over at the clock it was 9:30, 1 hour and a half before the train left. He grudgingly got up and threw all the things in his trunk that he had not the night before , he thought about taking out his invisibility cloak so he could scare Ginny. But deicide that would not be smart… she wasn't exactly a morning person.. Ron and him raced down the stairs Harry tripped and nailed the bathroom door it flew open he did a summersault and looked up and could hardly believe his eyes, Ginny had been changing Harry was amazed bye all the curves in her body he dint notice that she was looking at him and in mild shock, Harry finely came back to his sense

" Oh Gin I'm really sorry I really am!" he was going to give her a hug but than remembered she was naked and just turned around and ran out the door as fast as he could. Ginny smiled to her self… he was impressed by her body; she finished changing and skipped down the stairs for breakfast.

She entered the kitchen and Ron and her dad were having a feud. She managed to pick up some words like young, Hermione, and commitment but didn't make any since out of it. Harry and Hermione were having a discussion on the other side of the table she decided to eves drop she went back around the corner and pulled out some "Extendable ears" and rolled them out.

"I walked in on her Mione …well more like rolled in on her…but any who it was amazing, her body I mean, I was really embarrassed my self." Whispered Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes and replied.

"You really should just ask her out already, I mean I know u like her" Harry seemed to be I deep thought.

"All right I suppose and how did u know that… I just think Ron will kill me!" "I'll talk to him for you", Harry knew what that meant… she would have sex with him and then bring it up in the middle of the conversation and if he would be mad she wouldn't finish, and knowing Ron, he wouldn't be mad at those consequences.

That was all Ginny needed to here she had a huge smile on her face and went back up stairs to dance… so no one would see her… she really sucked in her opinion. She sped back up the stairs

"OK ill do it on the train" Harry was still talking to Hermione, He thought it was funny considering he used to have a crush on her the first time he saw her at school… no one knew it but he did now she was his best friend or one of them and he was talking to her about Ginny his future girlfriend (he hoped)

"Ok kids time to go, were flueing. Harry and Ginny went first,

" PLATFORM 9 ¾!" they shouted in unison they both stumbled out of the fireplace, once again Harry was on top of Ginny, they both got up and waited for the others.

_HONNNNNNK HNNNNNNK!_ The train was abut ready to go, everyone got their stuff one just as the train was pulling out of the station the waved goodbye and started to puff away, Harry knew he had a long train ride in front of him and he had a lot to do.

A/N, HEY! Sorry its been so long since I updated but I finally did ill be working on it a lot more now (YAAA) I have had a rough few weeks and I have been doing a lot getting ready for v-day and other things well anyhow feel free to contact me at about all the miss spelling I don't have time to beta very well )

arry ahad just got done talking


	11. Hagrids letter

HAGRIDS LETTER

Chapter 9 ¾

_IMPORTANT ! A/N this is going to be the 6th book over again. I have some plans for some people. If I mention things that happen in the 6th book sorry it's my memory slipping please let me know!_

Harry starred out the window in till they could no longer see the Weaselys. He felt pang of sadness, everything they had done for him. And then decided it was probably time to find a compartment. Ron and Hermione "had" to go up to the prefects cartridge. He set out with Ginny a little embarrassed about what had happened this morning. Ginny however was looking pleased as ever. They found a compartment with Luna and Nevil, they both slid in.

"Hi guys!"

Nevil greeted them him and Luna were holding hands… Harry resisted the temptation to laugh. THEY were going to have interesting kids. Ginny and Harry sat opposite of them.

"So how was your guys summer?" Ginny asked politely, Harry was sitting rather close to her but she didn't mind and even scooted a little closer to him making sure he didn't noticed. also she prayed to god that he would keep the promise he made Hermione!

"It was fine me and Nevil met up in Romania he was on a Vacation and me and my father were looking for Dergothoing I think Dumbledor is keeping a few at Hogwarts." No one felt like pointing out there was no such thing so they just kept quite. "Nevil and me started watching the dragons over their and that's when we started… what do muggles call it o yes dating! And she planted a big kiss on his cheek. Nevil looked like he was a bout ready to faint but was also smiling.

Harry really did not know how to respond to this so he said "congratulations!" A little awkwardly, but was also reminded of what he had to do he scooted a little closer to Ginny so they were practically sitting on top of each other, neither of them complained. Their was silence for a few minutes and finally Harry asked Ginny, "Hey Gin I know this is kind of sudden but… but… Oh what to muggles call it, o yes, would u like to go out with me?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dumbledor was sitting up in his office when Fawlks swooped in carrying a paper and a package he took of the paper and took a look at it.

DEATH EATER ATTACK A SMALL VILIGE EAST OF LONDON By: Jerica Kingsly 

_A small village right out side London attacked and assaulted by death eaters, 13 dead 3 infants and the rest of you can see on page 35._

Dumbledor turned to the page

Hélène Johnson 

_Helgeas deaderea: author of hedges and herbs, your handy guide to lawn keeping _

_Kelo Umbridge_

_Alex Joe, and Kim Elexion: Kim was scheduled for Hogwarts the next morning…_

Then Dumbledor saw the name that really made him wonder.

Regulause Black 

Regulause! Dumbledor knew that was impossible so he just set down the paper and took a look at the other package, it was from the ministry, Dumbledor saw that their was a note and a wand in side he took the note.

Dear Dumbledor,  
we have decided to Cut Rebus Hagrids suspension, if you would please give this wand to him he is permitted to start at the start of his 4th year a thank you. Also Professor Dewin will be taking his care of magical creatures job if he accepts. Signed, FUDGE 

Dumbledor smiled, now this was going to be interesting!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginny was still in mild shock, yes she knew it was coming but still. The person had liked since she was 10 had finely got around to asking her out. So she deserver a little gloating.

"Umm umm I do… don't know…" Harry had a sign of mild depression in his eyes; she couldn't resist doing this to him anymore.

She flung here self on top of him " that means hell yes you idiot" she kissed him lightly on the nose.

FLASH 

There was Colin Crevey standing at the door with him camera held in front of him face. "Wow Kodak moment right their!", Ginny looked confused" O yea sorry keep forget wizards don't know all these things! But anyhow that would sell nicely to the profi…" Harry was on top of him holding the camera threateningly,

"You show this to anybody and you will die…" Harry snarled in his face.

Colin slid down onto the seat " OK! OK! No need to get all offensive!" Harry got up and sat down next to Ginny again, he was mistaking before, NOW she was looking pleased as ever.

Ding ding 

" Lunch trolley lunch trolley!" Harry went to buy everyone body a snack.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N Hey ill have time to beta again, (YEA) well please R and R as always and I need 2 more people to volunteer for guest characters so who ever can think up of a boy name and a girl name in and is the first to review with these gets to be one and the 2nd one is also!

Thanks 

Signed

Pixel


	12. Note to readers !

Hello I'm back! Its summer well it was a while ago I had totally forgotten about fan fiction till I love Ginerva (thank you for getting Ginny's name right !) reviewed and I decided to start writing again I will try to write 1000 words a day and post once a week so 7000 word chapters and I had some rough times so now I'm a lot more emotional and that should help in my writing.

And sorry about the end of chapter 9 that was a favor to a friend… it was a bit weird for me to be writing its just not my style


End file.
